Prince of the Seas
by AlucardChick101
Summary: Percy gets taken into custody by Batman for being a suspected terrorist for years. Too bad Poseidon has given his son the short deadline of three days to get himself home safely.. The whole conversation taken place in front of a room full of people. Now Percy has to stress how exactly he is going to handle the situation he's in without having his father coming to his 'rescue'. YJ/P
1. Chapter 1

There wasn't many people that could claim they had been arrested as a suspected terrorist (when the said person really just had natural bad luck). But there also wasn't many people who just so happened to be demigods and could accurately claim they survived literal hell. Also, no one was able to piss off every god, goddess, primordial, and monster known... and still walk away with their pride and soul intact. On a show of one hand, he could tell you just how many people had walked away from a battle with the Lord of Time himself. But Percy Jackson had accepted a long time ago, when he was twelve and naive, that his life isn't normal; and most likely, never would be. It was just a fact of life. It only seemed natural that the Fates through whatever obstacle they could think of at his face as hard as they could.

That's probably why he took to being arrested by mortals so easily. He thought he would be held at the police station (if you count being held there for a month while the cops fumbled to contact some dude), but was horribly proven wrong when he was handed off to a man in a bat-themed suit; not the most terrible thing that could have happened. After all, he had experienced worse. Percy didn't try to protect his innocence by talking his way out of situation. He was never a good liar, so that was out of the question. It may have seemed weird to the cops and the masked dude that all Percy really did was smile, and make half-witted jokes that successfully got a few younger agents to smirk in amusement. He wasn't particularly worried for his situation.

He had been cleared by Olympus three years ago to be free to roam as long as he checked in with Zeus or his father every few weeks. A little manipulation of the mist, a gold drachma, and boom!... Contact success! Or sometimes it worked that way. Other times he got too lazy to form a mist, or was in public around mortals, so he just sent a letter through Hermes. Which reminded him that it had been quite a while since he had reported in to anyone... oh, well.

"Are you always this serious? You need to take one of those muscle relaxers that everyone keeps going on about." Percy watched as the man's lips twitched, but his scowl stayed in place.

"I suppose you would be able to supply me, wouldn't you?"

Intimidation wasn't Batman's strongest suit, not to Percy. Uncle Z and his father could pull it off quite well, though. Zeus had a adequate act that scared most of the minor gods, goddesses, demigods, nymphs, and satyrs; But he wasn't the best. Most people wouldn't know this, only a handful of gods and goddesses on the Olympus Council knew who was really the top-dog; and that was Poseidon. The god of the oceans had a good cap on his temper, it took a lot for him to show his anger. Percy, just like any other child with their parent, held a fear for the god but also respect. Poseidon was one of the best gods he could ask for as a parent.

He shifted as his handcuffs rubbed against his reddened wrists once again. His wrists wouldn't have been so red if he hadn't been digging his nails into the sensitive flesh in annoyance due to the cold tight metal circles. He knew he should stop picking at them but he couldn't stop, it was involuntary, though. The man-bat had placed him in a living room like area after a long journey with a cloth over his eyes. He couldn't see any windows within the large area, the walls bare of pictures, and no tv was within sight. Percy's old friend ADHD started to come to play as he wiggled his hands around, debating if he should remove his cuffs himself. He really wanted to, but he found that it would probably be better to wait to see what the emo-bat had in store for him.

"Do I look like a drug-dealer to you?" The question was rhetorical, but it seemed Batman was answering it in his head. Percy rolled his eyes in exasperation. The guy was annoyingly silent and had been turning Percy's questions against him like knives; he had experienced being kidnapped and talking with enemies, but at least the bad guys had a conversation of some type that didn't consist of only questions and grunts... only horrible speeches about taking over the world and revenge.

"Six years ago, Saint Helens was blown up and witnesses report you were the only one to enter and exit." It was said as a statement, so Percy wasn't exactly positive on what to say back. Saint Helens had been a moment of survival instincts kicking in to save him once again; it was almost a daily occurrence. He watched as Batman shifted his stance as his arms stayed crossed in a horrid attempt of intimidation.

"I'm not sure what you're wanting from me, emo-bat. You wanting a confession, intervention, or something else?" He really wasn't meaning to come off like he was being sarcastic, but he was being honest. His mom said that honesty was the best policy, right?

Whatever was going to be said by Batman was cut off as the doors opened up behind Percy. A chance at escaping boredom made Percy quick to turn his head in a odd position to view what new friend had joined the duo in their ever so boring... whatever this was. Luckily, it was a whole group of cosplay-looking people that looked a little worse for wear with ripped clothes and faintly smelling of smoke. It really looks like they had fun.

"Who's your weeaboo friends, emo-bat? It looks like you should have been helping them, instead of slacking off."

The teen dressed in red form-fitting clothing gave out a tired laugh that made the room seem a little lighter. "I'm the speedster of awesome-ness!" He did a ridiculous pose before he fell back into the couch cushions beside Percy, causing the teen to bounce and nearly fall over. His feet automatically propped themselves up on the small coffee table as he reclined back.

"No, the Flash is _the_ speedster; you're just speedster jr." A boy with a red-and-black-themed outfit snorted as he smacked off the other teens shoes with a look of annoyance.

Robin sent a small glance at his mentor before taking notice of the handcuffed boy beside Wally. The boy looked to be older than himself by a few years with the darkest of black hair and a deep tan. What was more striking, was the piercing vibrant green eyes that held a depth to them that made Robin feel like he was literally drowning. His curiosity only increased when he saw the tension in Batman's body, as well as the vexed look the tilting of his lips revealed. Had this stranger really worked up the stoic man that much? Not possible. Surely, there was another factor to the situation.

"Who are you? You joining the team?" Megan smiled as she removed her charred jacket to reveal small cuts across her bare arms. Wally watched intently as the teen merely shrugged, not at all bothered with the martian's green-tinted skin and bizarre orange-red hair. He gave a crooked smile showing his pearly white teeth that looked a little too sharp on the canines.

"I'm supposedly a terrorist, so I don't know; emo-bat seems to know about this whole situation more than I do." Percy didn't bother to notice how the newcomers all went tense and the room went back to way it was beforehand. He really hated the tension, he lived his life enough in it already; he didn't need more of the stuff.

Batman felt a various amount of emotions that was hard to decipher, but he could identify the satisfaction when everyone seem to become a little more guarded around the teen before him. When he found all eyes resting on him, the feeling faded. "He dumped his classmates into an shark tank in fourth grade, shot a cannon at a school bus in fifth grade, suspended from over ten different schools, somehow managed to blow up Saint Helens, kidnapped his mother, and the list goes on into a ten pages of various criminal activities. He has been wanted by the government for a little over ten years. But he always managed to disappear from everyone's radar when anyone followed him." Batman finished with a scolding glare that should have made anyone shudder, but Percy was too occupied on the fact that mortals actually believed he intentionally dropped his class in to the tank. How exactly is that a terrorist attack? But the one that made his nose scrunch in distaste was that they claimed he had kidnapped his own mother! How would that even benefit a terrorist to kidnap the person they live with and depend on?!

Well, it's not like they will believe a terrorist's words, would they? But that wouldn't stop him.

"Ok, I did accidently hit the lever to the boardwalk over the shark tank, and I'm not smart, but I highly doubt that counts as terrorism; I was there when Saint Helens blew up and I was the cause because I was cornered by some very bad dudes and a distraction plan went out of control; the cannon was another accident that happened when one of my classmates shoved me into the dam thing." Percy listed off as his eyes narrowed. "But I never kidnapped my mother. I guess it doesn't occur to you and your little friends, but we had a dangerous being after us. We ran, and she ended up getting caught by the meat-head; so I went after him. Try to get the whole story, emo-bat before you start throwing accusations. If I did that to you at first sight, I would have labeled you a lonely dude in a mid-life identity crisis that likes to invite little kids to play dress up in his secret hideout... but I didn't."

The room went deadly silent after Percy's rant. While most of the room was focused on the teens defensive speech on his lists of many criminal activities, Wally was stuck on the major burn that he had given the Dark Knight without a second thought. It was kinda scary, how accurate the guy was.

"Solid burn, bro!" Wally hit his shoulder with a laugh that filled the room up a bit.

"Wally! Now is hardly the time!" Robin did a whispered yell that was nearly comical as Percy could hear every word without trying. He smiled as the boy reminded him a lot of Leo. He really missed his friends. It had been a few years since the war with Gaea, and being one of the sole survivors of the Seven, Percy fell into depression. Hazel, Jason, Grover, Frank, and Piper were just a handful of the several demigods that were lost that day. It wasn't that long after the funerals had taken place, that he and Annabeth started growing apart at a astounding rate. In order to keep any symbiosis of friendship between the two, they decided it was best if they went their separate ways. Although Percy lost his most closest friends, he gained something he never would have seen coming. The Olympians seemed to have converged on a little plan at the same time; and it was kinda creepy how they all started flocking around him like seagulls. Suddenly, Zeus wasn't trying to kill him in paranoia, but was gripping onto his arm and arguing with everyone else that didn't want to share his 'precious nephew'. Percy knew he couldn't stay around when Ares declared that the 'punk' was only his and practically declared war on anyone that said otherwise. It really said something, though, when everyone was shoving blessings at him before he could blink; everyone of them trying to out-do the other... it was still undetermined who won on that little scrimmage.

"You would save everyone a lot of valuable time if you would admit to your crimes." Batman narrowed his eyes at the teen. He knew that the man was trying to guilt trip him, and it wasn't going to work. "When I was thirteen, I accidentally shot my cousin with an arrow at summer camp when my teacher tried to teach me archery. I also may have sparred with an older cousin of mine and embarrassed him, unintentionally, in front of most my older family members. But it's cool now, he actually is pretty cool to hang out with once you get use to his quirks." _And his crazed obsession with war_ , he added absentmindedly.

Robin rolled his eyes at the reply. He figured the, clearly older, teen would have a more mature outlook, but apparently, not everyone matures as fast as others. Batman gave the slightest twitch of his fingers, that Percy involuntarily noticed, before speaking. "There was no mention of you attending a summer camp."

Naturally, demigods would go into a slight panic at the mention of the camp possibly being found out; but Percy spent the entirety of his teenage-years protecting the camp and the ones within it. The mist protected the camp quite well from mortals view, just like Atlantis was protected. The only chance that anyone could enter the camp border, was if someone was a descendant of a demigod or god; or they were a legacy or blessed buy a god or goddess. He couldn't sense anything from the people within the room, except for one; but Percy already knew he was safe to trust... Even if the boy was looking at him like he possessed three heads. Granted, Percy didn't know him personally, but had made trips with Tyson to check on the marine life around the world. It was fun to spend time with his half-brother, especially after how long they had to spend apart during the duration of the war. Anyways, he had heard a few things on his trip and after aiding his father with any reports or paperwork on his desk; even though most reports were boring, and sometimes concerning, he still filed away information that could prove to be useful; that included all the minor water folk that served under his father to look after small civilizations. After all, even Poseidon couldn't look after the entirety of the sea and it's people without taking away his time that he spent with his large family. Triton had made it clear lately that he did not wish to take the throne after Poseidon stepped down, so he was adamant in providing every reason that his younger half-brother Percy should receive the crown... along with all the taxing responsibilities.

Kaldur kept his distance from the couch, feeling chills wave up his spine; he could only accredited them to Percy. Something put him on edge, he wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he didn't like it. He crossed his arms, feeling a little more exposed than when he first came to the city from the ocean. No one seemed to notice him in the back of the room, and he was perfectly fine with that; he wanted to observe, not be observed. If the man was considered a terrorist by the best criminal detective in.. well, the world, then the black-haired man couldn't be trusted; at least, that's what he wanted to believe. The man seemed a little too familiar for a person Kaldur has never met before in his life.

"A friend of my Dad and Uncle's runs the camp himself, it's mostly designed for any descendants of our family that may appear." He wanted to pat himself on the back at how well he answered the question; it wasn't a lie either. Of course, it may sound bizarre that someone would design a camp for any relatives they possessed; but then again, it wasn't like mortals would understand the dangers of being a demigod.

Connor frowned, he realized he didn't know everything; but after the past year, he thought he had learned the basics of what families did. But that didn't include camps meant for one family. "Why would your friend build a camp that's only meant for your family? Why not live in the city like other families?"

Percy could answer this one, he knew it. "It's actually a long story, like over a few thousand years, but i'll try to summarize for ya. In the beginning, my ancestral grandfather was a major bad dude, a murder or something along those lines. His three sons attempted to kill him to stop him from all his bad little plans, but it was a fail. Grandfather got angry and sent... people after them to make sure it didn't happen again. Well, let's just say the reason to being hunted by those people hired turned into a game; because now anyone that bares my family's blood, will be tortured and found dead somewhere... no matter how old they are." Percy felt he deserved a blue cookie and coke for all this, Annabeth would be proud of him. He kind of wish she was here right now to witness this. "So now Chiron, my dad's friend, runs the camp for everyone to stay safe. That's where I disappear to when the police lost me. Me and my Mom were kidnapped by those hunters when I was twelve. I couldn't go to the police for help because the hunters are everywhere in the city, even in the police department." Percy tried not to puff out his chest in pride that he could come up with something that explained the situation so well without giving away his bloodline. Besides, it was obvious the grandfather was Kronos, the three sons were the Big Three, and the hunters were monsters... Self-explanatory.

Wally whistled as his eyes widened comically. "Sounds like someone can definitely hold a grudge, even after their death."

Batman sighed, the story was a far-fetched one, but when you have met aliens whom shoot lasers out of their eyes, you have to be a little more open-minded. Besides, this was information that he didn't even know. The family records only extended to Percy's mother's side of the family, his father was a complete mystery with only the explanation that he was lost at sea when Percy was a baby. He would indulge in this a bit, see if the boy slipped out something valuable.

"Do these 'hunters' hurt anyone outside of your family?" The question was a important one, because maybe Batman could find one suspect and convince them to tell him all about Percy's family. He licked his lips at the idea, he did not trust that the sea-green eyed boy was innocent; something had to be off.

Percy shook his head. "Not really. I mean... if we get close to someone, the te-..hunters will use them to their advantage, but complete strangers they do not care for." The demigod winced at his slip up mentally, He knew that Batman would find it suspicious and think he was lying or something. It kinda reminded him of Mrs. Dodds all over again with the way Batman gained a perk to his ears.

"You didn't sound so sure there? Why not?"

Percy fought the urge to roll his eyes. He understood he was the one to decide to deal with the world without the help of Olympus, but he didn't think he would be forced to hold such a lengthy conversation on a delicate topic like his families identities. "In my family, we call hunters by a different name due to almost all of my family speak Greek. We call them τέρατα." It wasn't a lie. Percy felt good that he wasn't having to make up some fabricated story to cover up his family, he only had to be aware of names and speaking of any powers.

"I don't recall what that word means." Robin muttered when he tried to recall all those languages that Bruce had tried to force into his head. But it wasn't easy, especially when you added all the rules like sentence phrasing and verbs. He only got two or three languages that he could recall if he really thought about it. Bruce had been more than disappointed when he learned that Dick just struggled with memorizing some of the easiest languages to learn; within a few days and weeks, he would forget everything like he never even looked at his books to study. But Bruce watched the boy study hard every afternoon and sometimes in to the night.

"It means monsters." Percy provided helpfully as he shifted from his seat, fumbling absentmindedly with the handcuffs. They were really starting to get on his nerves, but they did provide something for hands to do while he held this boring conversation. He wondered how he was suppose to get out of a situation like this; usually, when he is being held up, its by a god or monster, not mortals. He really didn't want to harm any of them, as they looked like they were good people, just not very bright people. Besides, it looks like the group of teenagers already had beat themselves up enough. he knew if he waited long enough, Olympus would be sending out Artemis and her hunters to search for him, but he wasn't certain how long Zeus would be willing to wait out for a response from him. Not only that, Percy wanted to be able to respond before all that happened because he did not wish to see how well his man-hating female cousin got along with a room full of mortals that mostly consisted of men, except for the girl with green-tinted skin. He figured that he should contact his family as soon as he got the chance to be alone and without security cameras on him... or... Percy smiled. He hoped the old bat would allow it.

Batman wanted to smirk at the information he could squeeze out of these little details. "Can I call my old man? He's gonna flip if I don't contact him every week or two. And if I remember correctly, I haven't contacted him in the last month. The cops wasn't exactly trusting enough to allow me to be around anything."

Batman stayed silent for a moment, and Percy wondered if he should go ahead and take that as a firm 'no'. He watched the slightly twitch of the man's lips gave the only indication that the man had heard him. Batman placed a phone down on the table in front of him, "It's to be on speaker." Percy shrugged. He knew he was not about to call out any phone number in front of any of these people; the gods were picky about who had their number for the one cellphone they possessed on Olympus. With a twist of his thumbs, he slid the tight cuffs over his hands quickly, dropping them carelessly on to the table beside the phone. He grinned when he noticed Wally's jaw drop slightly in surprise and batman grind his teeth. Typing in the number was a little painful, due to his dyslexia, but he managed to get the whole thing in quickly. Pressing the speaker button, or what he could assume was the speaker button since he barely used assume phone throughout his life, he placed the phone back down on the table.

"Who is this? This is a private number." Percy rolled his eyes. Why would Apollo answer the phone? The better question: Who allowed him near the phone?

"Hey, Brightlight. Think you can get-" He didn't get to finish as he could her a intake of breath over the phone.

"Perce? Aw, man! Do you realize how bad you made everyone freak?!" Apollo exclaimed making the raven wince at his tone. He wasn't use to hearing that type of tone from the god's usual bright personality. It kinda made him feel guilty, to be the one to get that kind of reaction out of the sun god.

He could hear the phone buzz with static for a second before someone cried out a faint 'hey'.

"Percy! Where have you been?!"

He winced at the female voice, taking a moment to recognize the owner as Aunt Hera.

"Long story. Can you-"

" _Is that seabrain? I wanna talk to him!"_

 _"Back up punk, he is mine!"_

 _"You got to talk to him last time!"_

Percy could distinctly label those two as Nico and Ares, but a lot of voices suddenly joined the conversation until it was hard to identify who even held the phone. Percy sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. He tried to ignore the raised eyebrow emo-bat was giving him and the muffled laughter of the group of teens. Normally, everyone hated answering the phone because it was usually advertisments that no one wanted to listen to; Iris loves to send the strangest amcalls about a new item she created.

"Is this how your phone calls usually go?" The green-tinted girl asked with a smile in her voice. Percy gave a half-hearted grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"Something like it." He mumbled as he turned his attention back to the black phone on the coffee table. He really couldn't tell how to get their attention. Maybe just being very direct would work a little bit to control the chaos on the other end of the line.

"I'm calling to let you all know I'm okay, and sorry for not checking in with you all beforehand. I kinda was arrested by the police for being a suspected terrorist." The line went silent all at once causing Connor to blink in surprise, he suspected them to be harder to quieten down.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" The deep voice was enough to make chills go down everyone's spine. M'gann flinched as she backed up with Kaldur and Connor following closely. Wally was glued on his portion of the couch and he was quick to remove his feet from the coffee table beside the phone. All the six senses that came with being a hero, and saved their hides a lot, went haywire. Robin wrapped his arms around himself subconsciously as he shifted his weight. Batman only tensed his body like he has been splashed with cold water.

Percy ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, all those years of doing Uncle Z's so called 'quests', the Tepata usually made things look very bad for me in the publics eyes."

He didn't like how difficult he was finding it to safely word everything. He could only hope that no one on the other end made some slip that he would have to create some excuse for. Hopefully, the phone call wouldn't take that long.

"Where are you now, Percy?" His father's voice tones down ever so slight to the more worried parent tone that the demigod was used to.

"Umm... Not quite sure. Highly doubt I would get a proper answer if I asked." Percy glanced over at the man in black, seeing him shake his head in a negative answer.

"I'll give you three days to get back home before I come and get you myself." Percy swallowed thickly. Why the heck is he acting like this? He never acts so overbearing before; he was the type of dad to be more laid-back. And how was he suppose to get back within three days?!

"I can't just walk out o-" He started to explain how you can't just walk out of police custody like you own the place; he wasn't a god, after all. And it's not like he could reveal the whole Greek and Roman world just to get back to Olympus. But, on the other hand, he couldn't allow his father to send anyone or come himself, because he just may slip up on their own identities.

"Three. days. Perseus." The way Poseidon bit out those words had him snapping his jaw back into place. "We cannot risk the-" Percy felt his chest constrict.

"-Tepata finding me. I know, Dad. You don't need to go through another lecture again." Percy rolled his eyes, mentally giving a sigh of relief. He needed to end this quickly, else more vital information may be given out by accident.

Everyone blinked in perfect sync; that's his Father? Batman suddenly felt a wave of pity for the younger guy. He only had a father for the first few years of his life, and he did not ever remember his dad sounding anything remotely similar.

The phone clicked once signaling the end of the call, and it only left Percy with a sense of dread for the next three upcoming days. He vaguely wondered if his family was trying to kill him with just stress alone, not including the stupid quests he has been sent across the world for.

M'gann frowned, twisting her fingers anxiously, "Your Dad sounds scary." She moved a few strands of her hair behind her ear, feeling the tension slightly ease down now that Percys father wasn't on the phone. Wally bobbed his head quickly in agreement as he eased back into the couch cushions, his sore muscles practically sighing in relief.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, giving a light grin. "He's usually easy going and very calm, but a lot of bad things have happened this year that have had my family a little on edge. Typically, every time I am held up from returning to camp because someone has me in their custody, it's usually the tepata; believe me, nothing good ever happens at those times."

Barman sighed, running his nose. He really didn't understand how he keeps getting the criminals that have the most baggage of drama that only made the man-bay have the worst headaches.


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn't many things Percy hated, dislike maybe but not hate. Well, he supposed that the issue that brought up this topic was more of a annoyance than anything, but still. It has been two hours since he had called his father that caused Percy's stress rate to go up by several hundred notches; also two hours since he has been shoved into a empty room.

Being the only demigod of Poseidon, he was use to having a cabin all by himself. He also has his own room at his house that his mother kept clean for him. Normally, a person would be relieved to be away from all the strangely dressed strangers that looked at him with accusing eyes; but we have established Percy isn't normal, in any form of the word. As soon as he stepped in to the room, he immediately wanted to go back to the living room where everyone else was; tension and accusations be dam. Who, in the name of gods, painted a room stark white with all white furniture?! Despite being in his twenties, he wanted to stomp his foot like a spoiled brat at the horrendous room that was murder to his eyes. Apparently, whoever owns this stupid house needs some children of Athena to give them smarter ideas for decor and Aphrodite to design the place with some kind of color that didn't look like a insane asylum!

He positioned himself across the bed, eyes widening when his body sunk a few more inches than what he was expecting into the bed; the mattress was very soft compared to what Percy had ever slept on. Wonder if anyone would notice if he vapor traveled with the mattress back to his little apartment a few blocks from his mom's own? He blinked once at the thought. The sudden urge to smack his palm against his forehead was overwhelming. Sometimes he could understand why people at camp called him Seaweed Brain. He could just vapor travel himself to Olympus or somewhere near camp. He thought over the pros and cons to that particular idea. It would have to do, but he would take action tomorrow... after he had a nice nap in the bed beneath him. Besides, he could be back tomorrow by lunch and have a day and a half to spare.

And to think everyone calls him a Seaweed Brain.

* * *

Okay, so maybe everything wasn't planned out to the very last detail; that became very apparent when he awoke the next morning. M'gann was the first person to bounce in to his room like she ate a truck load of sugar-filled candy. He wasn't a morning type of person, he already had to struggle through the nightmares to get a good few moments of sleep; to be honest, he really didn't give her the most welcoming greeting... unless you count a pillow to the face a great welcome. He supposed he should have apologized, but his brain was working on two hours of nightmare-induced sleep, cut him some slack. But M'gann took the behavior with a grain of salt as she shoved him out of the soft warm bed and, basically, demanded he go to the dinning room where breakfast had already been served. Her bubbly personality so early in the morning gave Percy a headache, but he complied and left to go back towards the area he was seated in the previous night.

It seemed M'gann wasn't the only lively one in the mornings, as everyone was running back and forth. Upon closer inspection, he saw that everyone was actually cleaning up all the rooms and occasionally shoving a few bites of breakfast into their mouths as they worked. He would have normally questioned the odd behavior, but his brain could only process that his stomach was growling and a nice bowl of Fruit Loops was sitting innocently on the kitchen counter. Swiping the bowl swiftly from the counter, he gave a tired sigh. He didn't know how early it was exactly but his body was screaming at him to crawl back to the horrid white room for a few hours of sleep, which he knew wouldn't happen. With his brain working on auto-pilot, he had finished his bowl in record time.

Robin adjusted his black mask as Wally bumped into him from behind with a piece of sausage hanging from his mouth. "Watch where you're going." Robin muttered as he turned his attention back to his stack of blackberry pancakes. Picking up his fork, he was already eyeing a perfectly shaped pancake piece with a rather large blackberry that was drowning in maple syrup. He had been craving pancakes all night long to the point he actually dreamed of what he was going to have with it. And now...

"Didn't know I was interrupting your breakfast."

And now... it would have to wait, he thought sorrowfully as he placed his fork down and pushed his plate away from the edge. It's seems Robin was the only one to acknowledge the new visitor as he turned around. "Wonder Woman, it's an honor to meet you. My name's Robin. Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked politely as the chatter from the others slowly came to a halt at the name. Percy, on the other hand, slunk his way around the counter and back towards the fridge on the opposite side of the room, going unnoticed all the while. He wanted to see about grabbing a bottled water to clear away his pounding headache and get enough strength to vapor travel away within a hour or two.

"I was looking for Batman. I asked him to look up some information for me last week but he still hasn't reported anything to me. It's vital I talk to him as soon as possible." Her blue eyes locked on to Robins, the intensity of their depths causing him to cast his gaze over her shoulder. Robin had to admit that Wonder Woman was a really beautiful lady with her black wavy hair, light complexion, and deep blue eyes that could harden like steel or soften to a mothering look; but the lady was usually scary as hell, Wally could attest to that much.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday. I think he returned back home to do some research on some things. I'll let him know as soon as I see him, Okay?" Robin gave a small smile as Wonder Woman furrowed her eyebrows at the loud crash that came from the kitchen. M'gann giggled from her seat as a few annoyed words flew from the kitchen, but most of them she couldn't recognize... like it was in a different language.

"My bad! It was just a very important looking vase!"

Wonder Woman frowned at that voice. She didn't really come around the younger team of heroes as she was always busy and she didn't have a sidekick like the others, so she didn't truly know everyone; But she couldn't recognize that voice from anywhere, at least she could do that much with the teenaged-heroes. Maybe the team got a new hero-in-training or something along those lines. Surely, Batman would have announced that at the last Justice League meeting, wouldn't he? It was important to keep track of all new heroes and their powers just in case someone else may have to work with them in the future.

"Who's that?"

The question was innocent enough, but Connor crinkled his nose like it hurt to even think about it. But in reality, he just got a big whiff of something that smelled like rotten eggs; usually, the smell often originated from the garbage truck that drives painfully slow by the building every morning.

M'gann smiled as she picked up her plate and grabbed Connors empty one. "Oh, That's Percy. Batman brought him in yesterday." She walked into the kitchen just as Percy was placing broken pieces of ceramic in the trash can. Noticing he was caught, he gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed a hand through his hair that made M'gann pause before giving a full show of her teeth. He reminded her of a child getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Diana frowned. Why did that name sound so familiar? She was positive that she had heard it from somewhere, but where exactly? It wasn't like it was that popular of a name, and it was kind of strange for a man to have it. She shrugged after a moment, the reason as to why it sounded familiar would eventually appear; not like she has to stress over something so simple.

"You guys have anything planned today?" That was a dumb question, but she wanted to stretch out her visit, if only a little; the rest of the justice league wanted to sometimes act like the young warriors didn't exist, because It was easier to believe that the older heroes was doing okay enough that they didn't rely on children for back-up plans. But it was important that the Justice league have some form of acknowledgement for their hard work instead of staying brind scenes in all aspects.

"Well, Batman said that Canary set up a new training course for us. But I don't know if we can start it today or not. We just have to-"

Wonder Woman was someone who prided herself on being able to stay focused especially when someone was speaking to her. But her attention was difficulty to hold on to when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. Years of training her senses made her all too alert of the presence lurking a few feet behind her. Since joining the league, she has learned to dial down those tuned senses to benefit whatever her surroundings are.

She glanced beside her, seeing a tall young man walk out of a doorway that led to the kitchen. He was holding a bottle of water in one hand as he removed the cap. Whoever the guy was, he didn't acknowledge her presence as he chugged it down within seconds. Her attention zoomed in on the reflective handcuffs snapped tightly around his wrists.

Diana frowned as she took in the tanned skin dotted with scars of training and battle. He didn't look much older than eighteen, but she knew from experience that it didn't mean much judging age by appearance. Something kept nudging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

"Who are you?"

Diana watched as the stranger lowered his empty bottle with a raised eyebrow. His bright green eyes gaining a slight blue hue as he tilted his head, analyzing her. She took note that this man's eyes didn't contain lust or any vile thoughts like the other men that she had come across; this stranger was merely sizing her up strategically in case of any future fights. Diana found a little respect for the guy paused in his in his stretched out reply about the days schedule, trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

"When people usually ask me my name, I end up in some unpreferable situations." He. crumpled up his water bottle and tossed it into the trash bin beside him. "But... it's never benefited me to with-hold my name either." He mumbled as he stretched. "My names Percy Jackson." He would have added 'nice to meet you' and all of the classic greetings, but he didn't know this lady and she was looking at him made him wary.

Jackson... where had she heard that last name before? She frowned, the only thing she could remember was when she was with her mom and she... Diana's eyes widened considerably.

"Perseus Jackson?!" Her voice came out as a mumble as she narrowed her gaze, studying every small detail on the figure before her. She pushed every detail she had filed away during bedtime into the front of her mind, making a mental checklist: sea green eyes, tan skin, spikes untamed black hair, crooked smile. The thing that really made her slam on the breaks, was the silver-white streak that slid through the front of his bains, holding a story behind it, just was his scarred skin does.

"You are _the_ Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson?"

Percy slipped his hands calmly into his pockets, fingering the cool metal of his pen. He fought the urge to tense his body, only allowing his eyes to narrow slightly. The last time someone spoke of his mother, besides his father, Sally ended up kidnapped and came close to dying. The way Diana spoke had the rest of the rooms occupants on guard. Khaldur subtley moved over to the side so he was more behind Percy than before as Robin places his hands on his utility belt. Connor merely raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat. Wally was too busy trying to sneak a few pieces of food off Robin's plate.

"How do you know my mother?" Being prepared to perform the 'flight or fight' mode flawlessly within a moment's notice, the last thing the son of Poseidon was expecting was for the woman before him to drop down to her knees. He felt his face pale as he realised what she was doing; why was she bowing?

Everyone else wasn't far behind Percy's thoughts, as Robin's jaw dropped and Wally choked on his food. Connor smirked, fully entertained at the expressions across the room. Khaldur only scowled at the confusion of the situation. Batman has claimed the guy as a criminal; so why is one of the famous members old the heroic society bowing down to a terrorist?

"Forgive me, my Lord. I meant no disrespect."

Percy's face twisted into discomfort as he grabbed the lady by the arm, pulling her upright. "Please don't call me that. Don't apologize either." He rolled his shoulders to get rid of the chills running across his back as he examined the blue-eyes woman before him. "You must know of my heritage.." His eyes scanned over her stance and appearance, "Princess Diana." He gave a short bow at the waist. He was happy that Athena's blessing helped him memorize all the knowledge he had read at the library; else he wouldn't have been able to recognize the warrior. Plus it helped that Leo had posters of the hero taped across his workshop wall and he was crazy about keeping up with the heroes outside of Roman and Greek mythology.

Too busy lost within his own thoughts, he didn't notice the small blush that spread across Diana's face. Her facade on the outside was rather calm compared to her mental panic attack. There standing in front of her was the savior of Olympus. The only man that all Amazons admired and respected actually knew her name. The man that's fatal flaw was being too loyal... was wearing handcuffs... like a criminal by a member of the Justice League. She felt her face turn red in embarrassment and then anger.

Percy blinked as the cuffs around his wrists was yanked off within a matter of seconds. Diana wasted no time in tossing the offending item down with a scowl. Searching her belt for the small transmitter, she clicked the lone button; it was only suppose to be used in emergency's but this could be considered just that. It called all available heroes within a thirty mile radius, which was usually a good sum of people. She would give Batman fifteen minutes to arrive even if he was busy.

"Why did you have handcuffs, Perseus?" She gave the item a distasteful glance.

Percy shrugged as he stretched his arms out above his head. "The Mist has caused some complications with my reputation in the public's eye. I have been labeled as a terrorist by the government."

Diana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why wouldn't you tell Batman the truth? You could have your name cleared." She crossed her arms fighting the urge to smile because her childhood idol was standing a few feet away from her.

Percy sat down on the floor. "Revealing something as big as the Mist and its origin would cause panic and chaos. Its best that my family stay hidden for as long as possible."

Diana didn't know if she should punch the guy for not thinking of his reputation, or fawn over his indirect modesty that had been described to her when she first heard of his adventures. She smiled as she thought of exactly who's face she could rub in, that she got to meet the Perseus Jackson! She tried her best to stop smoking like a little kid, but after ten years of looking up to a demigod who was powerful, loyal, and had great morals (not to mention, handsome), she found it difficult. While her mother had been strict about men and how disgusting they were, Hippolyta has developed a severe soft spot for a certain child of Lord Poseidon. Diana remembered that was the only male that every warrior could take about freely and everyone always smiled when he was mentioned. For Diana's Fifhteenth birthday, she has been nervous to ask her mother for what present she wanted; typical warriors wanted weapons, but she already had all kinds to pick from. What she had asked for was a picture of Perseus. It had amazed her at all his heroic accomplishments when he was only a few years younger than herself; she wanted to be able to save people like he seemed to do on every adventure, but to keep his sense of modesty and honor. She had been more than surprised when her mom actually found a photo of the Son of the Sea; he was sitting at a campfire with six other kids, all dirty from training but their smiled were bright. The lighting for the picture wasnt the greatest and it was slightly blurry on one side of the paper, but Diana still treasured it and kept it with her.

"What is going on? How do you know each other?" Khaldur questioned from his corner of the room, still sending wary glances at Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

The tense silence that surrounded the room was enough to make Flash stop within his tracks; running a few blocks made him be the first to arrive on scene. Normally, he would have been boasting at getting to be the first responder, even before Superman, but the atmosphere he ran into made him feel like he swallowed a bag full of tumbling rocks. He shouldn't have been so surprised that it was Wonder Woman that had sent out the call; after all, she was one of the main justice league members.

"Cat got your tongue?" Wally laughed at the ridiculous look that came across his face. It really wasn't that funny, but he was desperate to break some of the ice up that had been in the room for far too long for his liking. He had been trying to lighten up everyone's attitude, but no one seemed to budge, except for the cause of it all, Percy. M'gann had escaped into the kitchen to bake cookies, leaving everyone just staring at each other with an air of wariness. Diana had taken up a portion of the couch that faced the doorway while Wally fiddled with a loose thread on the cushions. Khaldur had positioned himself on the other side of Wally, his eyes never strayed from Percy's hand that played with a decorated pen. Connor watched the demigod in amusement as he had tuned out everything around him; wondering how he managed to ignore how tense the room was that really revolved around him.

"Wow, this is less entertaining than a funeral." Flash mumbled as he skirted around the couches to sit beside his protege. If it had not been for the souring look Diana was giving, he would have attempted to flirt with her or even sit beside her. However, Flash knew certain boundaries shouldn't be crossed when it came to any woman giving off _that_ type of aura. He hoped that the reason he was called here linked to her current attitude that way he could get a good understanding of just who peed in the Amazonian's cereal this morning without the necessary work of investigating.

Percy spun Riptide around his fingers before tossing it up in the air to catch it; boredom was not his best friend. He tried to think about any ideas of getting out of the situation he was in; maybe he could call Annabeth to come help him. After all, the Wise girl would know exactly how to go about the situation without screwing it up and he could get back to Olympus before the gods knew what hit them. He could only find one flaw with this idea: Annabeth was on the other side of the world looking at old temples the last time he had checked. Not only that, but how bad would it be for an ex-boyfriend to rely on his ex-girlfriend to get him out of a legal situation? He realized that it shouldn't be that bad, considering they were both still friends, but that didn't change his doubts. He could always send for another Athena child to help him out, but the only one he knew by name was Mark; the same boy that currently wouldn't mind seeing the son of Poseidon laying broken in a ditch somewhere secluded. Maybe he did deserve a little bit of the hate, he did break up with his beloved sister; but it was a mutual agreement.

He licked the back of his teeth as his pen took flight once more. Apollo was a cool-headed guy, maybe he could have some help from him; but then the other gods would find out as soon as he contacted the god of the sun. He frowned slightly as his pen landed, ballpoint tip down, directly into his palm; why did the gods find it necessary to make him stress over things? He knew that he could take a nice vacation somewhere outside of American without the gods breathing down his neck so much, but he couldn't bring himself to leave when gossip and rumors met his ears of monsters rising. What if he left and completely over looked some minion of Gaea? The consequences could prove detrimental to the Greek and Roman world, and he would be the cause of it all because he wasn't present to take action. He knew he shouldn't allow 'if' to control his life decisions, but what else could he do? He's a demigod, not a mortal who has the power over their own path. The Fates were cruel, but he would rather they be in charge of his life than himself; no telling what would happen to him if he decided his own destiny.

He would probably toss himself in a position that was worse than facing Kronos and Gaea together... while being weaponless.

"...-inally show up."

Percy blinked as he caught his pen in his fist, taking in his surrounds for the first time in Hades knows how long. Apparently, he had zoned out for a steady amount of time resulting in more strangely dressed people filling the room.

The Man-Bat was back with his precious scowl as he took up a corner of the room, seemingly attempting to stay unnoticed.

A tall dark haired male wearing a blue suit with a red cape stood in the front of newcomers. The way he held himself spoke of his strength and his symbol... gave Percy a migraine and a half just to glance at it.

Another man was present beside boy-blue, wearing more modern clothes that consisted mostly of green and black including a mysteriously cool hood. The bow and arrows slung across his back reminded Percy of Will back at Camp... And Percys own horrid skills in archery. However, he was certain Apollo and Ares blessings probably covered his archery skills in some form as all the gods did try to come up with whatever they could to win.

Percy glanced over to see a taller, more muscular version of Wally dressed in red with a lightening bolt printed into his chest. Did all the guys here love spandex?

A dull green colored man, not unlike M'gann, wore... very little: two red straps across his chest that held up his cape and what looked like... Blue underwear. Percy tilted his head at the odd sight wondering if the man ever it cold in such an outfit. Why did he wear so little clothes? And how has he not been fined for public indecency?

There was two other people, but they were hidden by boy-blue, the streaker, and hood dude. Percy gave the equivalent of a mental shrug as Lady Diana stood up briskly from the couch with a calm expression that spoke that she was anything but that.

"Why did you call us here?" It was boy-blue that spoke. Percy caught movement out the corner of his eye, instincts forcing him to take notice of the small detail. It wasn't a dangerous thing, but it made Percy all the more wary among the people in the room: Connor looked like he wanted to sink into the couch cushions and never come out.

Percy glanced back at boy-blue, his eyebrows shooting up as he looked between the duo. Either Connor had a older looking twin brother or that's his father. The similarities between the two were astonishingly creepy and it made Percy vaguely wonder if he looked like his Dad so much that he was a mini clone.

"I have respected you Batman, for a long time. You are a powerful warrior and quite intelligent." Diana started causing said man to narrow his eyes. Where was all this coming from? "But you have to be the most dense idiot of a man this world has seen!"

Flash snickered at the unexpected turn. Percy tilted his head as he went over the raven haired woman's words. Lady Diana knew Percy, obivously; so how could she consider Man-Bat the densest man in the world? Maybe this lady didn't know him as much as she was portraying.

"As amusing as this is, is there a point to _all_ of us being here?" Hood dude asked as he gestured to himself and the others. It was understandable where he was coming from, everyone had better things they could be doing than standing around to listen to a Amazonian get heated up at a Man-Bat.

"Yes, it is, Arrow. Because this idiotic man, we are going to be six feet under in the next few hours." Lady Diana jabbed a finger towards the dark knight.

"Maybe if you explain to us the whole situation, we could understand the gravity of it all." Boy-blue held out his hands to help emphasize.

"Batman has been holding him under arrest since yesterday for false accusations-"

"He's a terrorist and has been wanted since twelve-"

"He's a hero that has done more than you ev-"

Suddenly, Percy was in Connors position of wanting to sink into the shadows. Why did he always have to be the cause of people arguing? He swallowed as he quickly places a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Lady Diana, there is no need to blow this out of proportion, please."

Maybe interfering was the wrong thing to do, since everyone's attention turned towards himself. The need to curse his luck was arrising quickly, but he pushed it back with vigor. Honestly, why couldn't Lady Diana just allow him to leave? Why drag more people in to complain to?

"You gave him your name?!" It seemed Batman was having his own hysterics as he gave a accusing glare back at Wonder Woman.

"No, I didn't. He already knew it."

That seemed to make the room go even quieter. Percy sighed as he rubbed his hand through his hair. It was clear that the two's conversation was getting nowhere fast. He knew how to fix this issue completely, but he would have rathered let Lady Diana ease this up a bit; after all, she knew these people better than he did.

"Alright, to keep this wonderful conversation from going even further down hill, let me just go home. It would let everyone get back to what they need to do and stop wasting your time."

Maybe it would be best had he stopped trying to help the conversation along, since every time he tried helping, it only got worse.

"Absolutely not. This man has been wanted for the past decade for terrorism. It's our job to keep abominations like him off the streets."

Percy snorted, he couldn't help himself. If the man-bat only knew the kind of 'abomination' he was, this would be a entirely different conversation.

"Aquaman!"

Percy rose a eyebrow at Diana as she sudden barked out the strangest name. What idiot named themselves 'aquaman'? He realized 'seaweed brain' wasn't any better, but it wasn't like he wanted to be called that; maybe this dude didn't want to be called aquaman.

Whatever Percy had been thinking, quickly short circuited out of his mind as Aquaman stepped out from behind Boy-blue. Despite biting his tongue, Percy couldn't stop the fit of laughter he had. It was too good to be true and he wondered if his eyes deceived him.

"Arthur? What in Tartarus name are you wearing?!"

The look on the man's face was priceless as Percy forced himself to stop laughing so hard. The man looked ridiculous in green tight like pants and orange scaled shirt accompanied by trident. Percy remembered Tyson giving him a full detailed report on the weapon when they traveled around the seas. Poseidon had asked the Cyclops to forge a trident for him to entrust an individual with, this includes looking after a small part of the kingdom. Unlike Poseidons trident, which is made of celestial bronze and stygian iron, Aquamans was built from admantine and gifted the user several abilities.

"I-um..wa.."

Batman didn't get the chance to have a stroke that another hero's identity was revealed and Diana didn't get the chance to question the blonde, as Aquamans face turned a bright red that rivaled Flashs suit. It was hilarious to Percy as the older man started to gap like a fish out of water and the irony of it all was spectacular in its own way. Khaldur felt his skin prickle as he took a few steps forward, ready to aid his king however he needed, but he was completely lost when his mentor was suddenly down on his knees... like... bowing?

"F-forgive me, my Lord." Aquamans beloved trident was placed recklessly in the floor making Khaldur frown.

"What is with you people and bowing? Does it look like I am Zeus?" Percys question was completely ignored as he ranted under his breath about 'strange people'.

"Perseus... Jackson..." Khaldur mumbled as he scanned the other boy, "...as in survivor of tartarus... Retriever of the golden fleece... Defeater of monsters... Defeated of Ares, kronos, setne, Hyperion... Retrieved the master bolt...retrieved the helm of darkness... Savior of Artemis ... The savior of Olympus..."

Percy wasn't even listening to the teen ramble on as he was to busy trying to drag up the blonde Atlantian to his feet.

"The son of Poseidon, _that_ Perseus Jackson?!" Khaldur's eyes widened to the comical size of golf balls as he was quick to join the other male in the floor.

Lady Diana grinned at the sight as the boy finally realized the warrior among them, now if everyone else could.

Percy huffed as he crossed his arms, no matter what anyone said, he was not pouting, honestly. "Why in tartarus are you two bowing? This is the third time today and it starting to get very out of hand."

Flash looked around to see if anyone else was understanding what was happening, but apparently everyone was at a loss. "Can someone narrate this please?"


	4. Chapter 4

Percy sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. Being the genius he is, he managed to give himself a heart-attack when he tried to recall how much time had passed before he had to go back to Olympus. Did his Dad include the same day he was calling as one of the three days? If so, that meant he only had until tomorrow instead of the two days like he was thinking. He had to force that track of thought out of his head. If he worked his situation correctly, he could make it back to Olympus within six hours and have time to spare. But first, he had to sit through the annoying explanation that consisted of his life story and the Greek world. The whole league looked like a bunch of ADHD kids as they were in constant motion during the lengthy process; drumming fingers, tapping feet, anything they could think of to move a part of their body while still being respectful as they listened.

Percy didn't like to recall his whole life as if it was a story book, so he tried his best to block out the sound of Lady Diana's voice. Doing this one task would have been easier, had it not been for Arthur and Khaldur staring at him as if he was going to perform some wonderful magic trick that ended all hunger and pain. Percy had tried to remove them from the floor to sit with him on the couch, but apparently, they weren't 'worthy' enough to sit next to a demigod. Percy had scoffed at that, what stories had these two atlantians heard? He was a person that was hard to anger, and he wasn't angry per-say, but highly annoyed was a little bit of an understatement. He wanted to be treated like a normal person, not like a hero or a god or some savior that swept in to the rescue whenever the world went to hell in a hand basket. Heroism was something he wasn't fond of, but he could respect the people around him for their selfless acts of helping the mortals whenever they were in danger. Percy had his share of adventures and saving the world, all he wanted now was a sense of normalcy in his life; but he's a demigod, a child of the Big Three and probably the most wanted demigod in greek history... point is, normal wasn't a word he could see ever applying to him and he was certain of that.

"...-nd he fell in to tartarus to save her; the place is also known to most people as Hell..."

Yeah, Percy decided that was the worst possible moment to tune into the conversation. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse than having to listen to the gruesome recount of his time in tartarus, something started happening that was worse than anything Percy could think of: _that_ look started. Percy already couldn't stand being the center of attention, it was well-known throughout both Camps and Olympus, but _those_ looks were worse than Kronos torture: looks of pity and sympathy. It was a small amount at first and he diverted his attention to his pen once more taking in every small detail engraved into the smooth surface. He tried giving the dam thing back to his father and he had...only to find the writing utensil in his pocket after he would leave to go back to camp. When confronted on the matter, his dad would only give a irritating grin and shrug. Percy had tried everything to get the pen to stay with Poseidon, even cutting himself to leave behind his blood on the magical pen in hopes that it would be tricked, but it was all pointless. Maybe the Fates cursed the thing to follow him to his grave, it sure seemed like they loved to screw with his life. He loved riptide and had a lot of adventures, but.. bad memories, more often than not, overpowered any of the good events. The thought was a little idiotic, but he figured if he got rid of the pen that was there from the start, maybe he could sleep a full night without being haunted.

Khaldur swallowed thickly as he felt his legs start to fall asleep but, for some reason, he felt that if he would move, it would completely disrupt the story Wonder Woman was going through. He discretely glanced over to the sea-green eyed demigod. He had heard several stories of the man during his time in Atlantis, especially from his King. However, all those stories only glorified the heroic parts, not the unimaginable trials the raven-haired boy went through to do the actual saving. Khaldur never gave thought to what level of suffering the son of Poseidon went through, too blind-sighted of all the great accomplishments that reshaped Atlantis, Olympus, and just about everyone's lives. The guilt of accusing the man of terrorism ate at his mind, he hadn't thought of the 'mist' that helped shield the mythological world from the humans.

Monsters wasn't that big of a deal to Atlantians, demigods were the big deal; the glory that came with killing a child of a Olympian was a lot greater than taking the life of a unknown Atlantian. Besides, a huge majority of monsters resides in land and very few Atlantians leave the ocean; actually, only Khaldur and the King himself. No matter how long he saved people as Aqualad, he knew he wouldn't even come close to the suffering Perseus had went through.

"...Gaea allowed all the monsters in Tartarus to escape to fight so Percy joined the two camps..."

No matter how much Percy attempted to block out Diana's voice, fragments still managed to break through his careful concentration. He furrowed his eyebrows, holding back a sigh as he realized it would probably be half an hour before Lady Diana finished her 'explanation' that was basically the entire story of his life.

"...He defeated the primordial when he saw..."

"...of the Seven passed aw-"

Percy bit his tongue. It may have been a couple of years since the war with Gaea but it didn't mean the scars or the losses were any less painful. Percy bared every death, from his many quests to the wars fought, on his shoulders and what a burden it presented him. Apollo had scolded him in front of the Olympus council for taking the blame for all the deaths, it had caused quite the awkward moment and that was about around the time when it seemed every god made it their mission to be the 'best' family member possible.

"...This is why he needs to return back to Olympus before things get ugly." After what seemed like an eternity, Percy heard what sounded like a conclusion to the whole story.

Percy rolled his shoulders, feeling the tension pull at his muscles and the scars tighten uncomfortably; If only he could remove everyone's pity filled stares just as easily. "Lady Diana, we could have saved everyone the trouble and gave them the basics; I'm a demigod and I have a dumbass overpowered family."

Wally gave a weak chuckle at how casually the older man talked about his life. The room was filled with a melancholy atmosphere, not unlike the one that fell across the camps after the wars. Between the older adults staring at him as if he would suddenly combust and the younger heros looking like they had just got smacked in the face by Hades underwear, Percy decided this was possibly the worse situation he could ever get into. He could handle fighting titans, gods, anything but standing under gazes that looked at him as if he already had one foot in the grave.

The thunderous boom that seemed to rattle the walls had everyone flinching as Percy gave a roll of his eyes. He crossed his arms, the corner of his lips turning downward, "You know its true, Drama Queen." Lady Diana looked like she was ready to have a heart attack as he glanced nervously at the ceiling, as if Zeus was going to phase through the drywall. Percy had taken to calling his Uncle by his newly given title of 'Drama Queen' because there wasn't another name that fitted the god so perfectly. Well, there was another name he could use... but it would be highly inappropriate and it wasn't something he could just walk around yelling anywhere.

"My Lord, I don't think it is... wise to call Zeus any names..." Lady Diana seemed to be trying to pick her words carefully.

"I have been calling him that for years. Pretty sure he is use to it by now."

Robin crossed his arms feeling a little out of place now that he knew the truth about the man. "I'm sorry for accusing you of such a crime. I should have-..." Robin was going to continue and ramble on about how he should've assessed the situation more, but before he could get any further, Percy let out a laugh that had Robin blinking; he hasn't said anything funny, had he?

"Don't apologize." Percy slipped his pen into his pants pocket with a boyish from that made most of the people taken back. "As you now know, I've had worse situations than being held in a room full of mortals. Besides, you were all acting in defense of the public and I am grateful for that. It's nice to know there is people out there other than just us demigods fighting."

Boy-blue, Percy still hasn't listened closely enough to find out the new-comers names, frowned as he shifted his weight, his blue eyes narrowing. "It sounds like to me, y'all have everything under control with the Greek world. But crime in our cities is always increasing yo-"

Percy waved his hand dismissively in the air. "Don't put words in my mouth, boy-blue." He straightened his back out feeling a glorious 'pop' echo throughout his body with a groan. "The fact is that crime is never going to be eradicated completely. There is always going to be wars, deaths in vain, and sin; it doesn't matter how much you save, arrest, or even kill people. Only thing you can do is over come one obstacle at a time until you can't do anymore."

Percy grimaced, he got a little off topic and a little too deep. He blamed his ADHD, "While us demigods are strong enough to fight off our ancestors, we don't live for long. I'm currently the oldest out of all the demigods, which is a miracle seeing as the last oldest demigod was fifteen. The Fates grow bored of manipulating our destiny rather quickly and cut our strings when they see fit. The only reason they have kept me alive is so they can see what will break me and what lengths I will go through in order to see my family safe. It won't be too much longer until they decide to clear their board of players, I just happen to be one of them."

Connor sneered and Boy-blue gave him a warning glance. "So they use you like pawns? Stop aiding them! Why help them when they are just going to kill you off early? If you know your kind doesn't live long, why waste your time doing their dirty work?!" Connor seemed to be getting a little too worked up about the situation and Percy took notice of his controlled breathing patterns, probably a attempt to calm himself. Percy hadn't realized how dark the conversation had turned, but it was too late to change the subject now as everyone was looking at him expectantly. Maybe if he didn't run his motor-mouth before thinking things through, he could have ended the whole ordeal and left for Olympus by now. Dam, he just kept digging his grave further.

"If we didn't do the dirty jobs, thousands of people would die. We may not get to live like everyone else, but we make the most of what we have. I don't mind dying a early death because I'll get to be with my family in Elysium. I don't hold it against the Fates for giving us a short life span, because most of the time, due to how... traumatic our lives end up, some demigods get a little demented and being half god, without all the restrictions of being a full-fledged god, we are considered more dangerous to the Greek world."

Arrow frowned, "I understand what you mean, but that doesn't make it okay for these 'Fates' to kill off every demigod just because they are paranoid. And they shouldn't treat you like weapons."

Percy gave a simple shrug of his shoulders. "The Olympians have been around for several millennias, so they are quite set in their ways." He paused then added, "Although, they have rare moments of integrating certain changes into their ruling that change with the centuries. The oldest Olympians wasn't raised with the type of parents that believe in loving their kids, mostly just training for battle; that includes my father. Despite trying their best not to, they ended up adopting the notion that their demigod children didn't need the loving relationship nor any visits. When Hercules was born, it changed a lot for the future generations for demigods; he is one of the reasons that laws were put up that no god is allowed to involve themselves with their demigod children. That's usually why so many of us die. A lot of children don't know of their bloodline and it makes it easier for monsters to pick them off one by one."

M'gann wrapped her arms around herself, the way Percy spoke was depressing in her opinion. She was certainly glad that she wasn't born as a demigod, because that type of life seemed like too much trouble to deal with.

"So that man on the phone yesterday, that was Poseidon?"

It was the first time Batman had spoke since Diana had the argument about Percy being a terrorist. Diana only frowned as it looked like Percy's tragic backstory was nothing but a speck of dust to the dark knight; heartless much?

Aquaman immediately trained his attention between Percy and Batman. All his time spent ruling Atlantis, he had never even got to speak to Poseidon; aside from reports that were seldom ever replied to by a nameless merman in the original Atlantis that served as Poseidon's home. It was astonishing to him that he actually got the pleasure of meeting Prince Perseus, Arthur would like to imagine it was like meeting a younger version of Poseidon.

Lady Diana raised an eyebrow. Batman got to talk to Poseidon on the phone? They had phones on Olympus? While Diana didn't particularly like the god of the sea, he was more tolerated than the other males in Olympus, but it wasn't by much.

Percy nodded as he stood up from the couch, dusting off his ripped jeans like it might help their current condition. He supposed he should escape before he spouted off something else that caused another fifteen minute conversation that usually led to another drawn out discussion that Percy couldn't afford at the moment. He had to get to Olympus as soon as possible cause the sixth sense that had helped keep him alive all these years was going haywire. He doubted his luck couldn't get much worse, but he didn't want to jinx himself cause that seemed to be a habit. Slipping his hands in his pockets, he grasped the cold metal of riptide. He was about to excuse himself and carry out the usual process of saying goodbye when meeting new people, but his muscles tensed as it suddenly felt like he had the Minotaur breathing down his neck. "Close your eyes." The words didn't come out fast enough for his liking. He could caught a glimpse of the confused looks around the room before the area in front of him encased itself in light.

* * *

Normally time was never an issue to the gods, they had been alive for centuries and hopefully would be for future. Time appeared as a slug to all the Olympians within the throne room as they awaited the return of the one and only seaweed brain. Poseidon knew from the way his son spoke that it was mortals holding his son captive, but it did nothing to ease his nerves. While mortals posed no threat to gods, it was a different case when it came to demigods. The technology the world had created in this day and age was powerful enough to kill a mortal demigod within seconds; and that's what worried Poseidon. He regretted not gifting his son immortality when everyone was attempting to bless the green-eyed teen two years ago.

"Why did we have to give him _three_ days again?" Apollo's question was a innocent one, but it apparently was enough to cause half the room to give him some of the dirtiest glares they could muster.

"Yes, because giving him thirty minutes would have so much better." The sarcasm that dripped from Ares words were mostly directed at Hermes who had made the suggestion earlier. Ares was all for going right at this moment for his little cousin, but there was evidently a issue with that idea according to Zeus and Poseidon, not that the war god seen one himself. So what if the raven haired boy was being held by humans? They were gods! They could handle a few arrogantly foolish mortals who thought they had any business with Percy.

"I must agree with Apollo." Surprisingly, that came from Athena as she straightened herself out in her throne. "Word travels fast in the Greek world, what if our enemies have already caught wind of young Perseus being held by mortals?"

Poseidon wanted to curse in that moment as a whole new list of fears entered his mind due to his niece; she wasn't wrong. It had gone unspoken, but the agreement to not allow anymore demigod children suffer when the gods could help had been put in place since the last war. It was the gods turn to protect their children and they had a lot of time to make up for it. It the hustle of hunting down every demigod outside of camp grounds and putting aside time for the kids in said camps, the entire council had dedicated themselves to hovering over Percy Jackson like a new mother would for her infant. The boy had already been put through hell and back, quite literally and figuratively, and it was a unspoken goal to make sure the hero had a peaceful life that wasn't as dangerous as it normally would be. Thirteen Olympian gods and goddesses, due to Percy asking for Hades throne to be placed with the council, looking after one demigod shouldn't prove that difficult; oh, how wrong they were.

Poseidon stood up from his throne with a scowl. "Artemis, take the hunt and find any traces of my boy." The goddess of the hunt didn't protest as she quickly flashed out of the throne room. Zeus would have yelled at his older brother for ordering others around, that was his job, but he knew when to hold his tongue and now happened to be one of those moments. Hermes stood up as he brushed a hand through his hair, "I will see if I can help any." Just like that, he had disappeared completely and Hera didn't doubt that it was due to the tense silence that had fallen over the room since yesterday.

"Uncle, maybe you could go around the small kingdoms in your domain and see if there is any tips they can give. He did make rounds with Tyson a few weeks ago."

Poseidon doubted that could help at all, but he wasn't going to just sit around and wait for his son to get himself into any trouble.


	5. AN

Im sorry for not updating for so long. I have chapters in the process of being completed. Everytime i go to save my work, it gets deleted 6/10 times.

Im on vacation to disney and universial studios for the next week or two, but i will try to write some at night when everyone is in bed.


	6. Chapter 5

Hermes frowned as he called the Olympians into meeting. He had been searching for three hours straight before he managed to find any valuable information that could prove useful. In all honesty, he truly didn't know why he decided to head back here to Olympus instead of hunting down Percy's location himself. Then again, it may have been the fact of how dull Poseidon's eyes became every time his son went out and traveled around. No human could protect the young man if he ever needed help from monsters, and the gods felt powerless because they gave their word they would leave him in peace as long as he kept in touch. Hermes didn't know when it started, but the sea-child brought a sense of warmth with every visit and call he made; he was positive that it was the same way for the rest of the Olympians.

He stayed quiet as each of the gods flashed into their respective thrones. If he spoke now, he would most likely just be interrupted; that's usually how these meetings went between his family. A bright white light made him raise his eyebrows when a soaking wet Zeus appeared within his throne with a scowling Poseidon standing beside his own seat. Curiosity was killing the god of messengers, but the stiff atmosphere had his jaw clicked shut. Although, it didn't mean he wouldn't pester his father and uncle at a later date; this was simply too good to pass up. It wasn't often you get to see Zeus looking like a kid who got caught by his parents with his hand in a candy jar.

"I've found Perce." That seemed to be the easiest thing to start off with. "I ... Spoke with some cops a few minutes ago. The police are a close-knit organization and any reports that pass by, are shared throughout. From what i was able to gather, our little Perce has been detained in Gotham City Police department for about a month before he was handed over to some weirdo named Batman."

"He got arrested?! What in Hades name for?!" Poseidon nearly toppled over his throne as he attempted to walk towards his nephew who winced at the sheer volume of the sea gods voice.

"Why does everyone use my name?"

Either it was because Hades was muttering under his breath or the fact that no one could see the god who stood in the dark corner of the throne room, but no one paid him any attention. It was okay because he was use to it after the first few centuries. Not like it hurt his feelings or anything...

"Well, that could explain why we haven't heard from him in so long. Do you know where this... Batman currently is?" Hera asked from her seat at the hearth, the flames flickering gently against the pale skin of her hands. It had been a long time since she could sit and enjoy the soothing flames without stressing over war or a demigod child. It had taken her centuries to realize Zeus' was going to continue his infidelity no matter what she did, so she no longer tried to stop him; didn't mean she had to like it, though. Since she possessed no demigod child of her own, she made a point in visiting Jason's grave to repay her respects and sometimes Thalia who was still in the Hunt. She rather enjoyed spending time with the girl despite how similar she was to her airhead of a father.

"Is anyone not concerned with the fact my cousin is with a guy who named himself Batman?" Apollo questioned as he waved his hands about quite dramatically. No man that was sound of mind called themselves such a ridiculous name... Besides, if he remembered correctly, he had heard very unsavory things about the man. Athena shared the same thoughts as her brother. But unlike him, she knew a lot on this topic.

"Batman is a mortal vigilante who is typically found in Gotham City. He supposedly has good intentions in his 'work', but we all know how well those situations can turn out."

Everyone grimaced at those bitter words that were, unfortunately, too true. Hermes had to bite his tongue to keep himself from thinking of Luke, because it didn't matter how much time had passed since his death.. it still hurt.

"Why would the police want Percy? He has kept on the low for the past few years and his contact with the mortal world before was limited." Zeus leaned back into his throne with a small frown. His nephew barely had time to himself considering all the quests and wars that the Council had sent him on, regrettably. If the mortals wanted him, it would have to be over-...

"The mortals have come to believe he is a terrorist; I think the Mist is the cause of all this. I believe we should speak with Lady Hecate after we get Percy, so we can stop any similar future events from happening." Hermes sighed as he stretched his arms wide, popping his joints.

"Wait, isn't Batman in a group called Justice League..?" Apollo raised his hand as if that could help call everyone's attention.

"He is, yes." Athena had a small gleam in her eye as she rose from her throne. "I believe we should pay a little visit to the mortals, right?"

Poseidon gave a firm nod as he eagerly stood up from his throne, his sea-green eyes dark, foretelling that something was going to go down that Apollo and Hermes couldn't resist to miss.

"As if I'm going to allow ya idiots to go get my little punk of a cuz without me." Ares scoffed as he slid his dagger into the waist band of his ripped jeans. He had a feeling that Apollo and Hermes was going to be going on the trip to get Percy, and he wasn't going to lose his little cuz's attention to the two immature idiots. Besides, Ares had already decided he was going to keep his title of being the best cousin.

* * *

Robin was confused. He had seen a lot of... odd things happen in his years of being a hero, it kinda came with the job description that normality wasn't a possibility ninety-nine percent of the time. He wanted to say that he was prepared for most situations that he experienced, but that would be a big lie as most of the surprises... surpassed the previous by leaps and bounds. "What..-just happened?" He was positive no one had heard him as everyone had their attention focused on looking around for potential enemies, no one had been prepared for the sudden bright light that filled the room. It was so sudden that Robin faintly wondered how Percy had been able to sense it seconds before it happ-

"Um, you guys?" Wally frowned as he looked around. "Where is Percy?"

Those seemed to be magical words as it made half the room break out into a frenzy- mostly the two Atlantians. Aquaman was the first to spring to his feet as he looked to where his Prince had been standing just moments before. He felt a chill break across his skin as there was no visible trace of the demigod, like he wasn't even there. Had it not been for a room full of superheroes, he would have believed he had simply imagined the boy's presence. He felt his blood drain from his face as the reality of the situation settled into his gut like a lava-filled cannon ball. Bright lights in the Greek world could only mean one of two things- the gods flashed Percy out of the room or-... Oh gods, this was terrible.

"Lord Poseidon is going to behead me." He mumbled as he took in the fact that the first time he got to meet _the_ Prince of the Seas, the demigod had not only been arrested by Batman but was also -possibly- kidnapped before his very eyes. How the hell did this day go wrong?

"Um, do you know what just happened?" Khaldur watched his king warily as he took in the fact that the man's face was the definition of alarm and his previous statement didn't sound very reassuring.

"Either the gods got impatient on waiting for Percy or something else took him." Wonder Woman answered when Arthur looked to be having a mid-life crisis. Honestly, she couldn't bring herself to the amount of stress he was showing over this situation since it wasn't proven that Percy had been kidnapped; even if he had, she doubted that the man would be in true harms way considering the fact that he had already- literally- survived hell. Nothing could be worse than that, right? She couldn't think of anything that could get much worse than falling into hell.

"...So how would you go about finding a demigod?" Connor's question was the exact one that everyone else had running through their mind. Percy could be anywhere...

"Maybe contacting the gods would be the best course of action." Superman suggested as he rubbed the back of his head. He had to be honest, this was one of the strangest situations he had been placed in. Aliens was easy to believe in considering he was considered one himself, but when you start brings godly beings into the mix... for some reason, it was a little too much for his mind to comprehend. He needed to take a hiatus from the hero line of work soon, or else he would need a excellent therapist that had a good reputation of keeping their mouth shut; then again, he really didn't want to risk leaked information on his personal thoughts and life in general.

"No, do you realize how bad it would sound that Percy just so happened to disappear right after Batman arrested him, while conveniently being in our care?" Aquaman swallowed thickly as he brushed his fingers through his hair. He wasn't certain what he did in his past life to deserve this horrible situation, but it had to one hell of a sin.

Robin frowned when he noticed no one went to defend his mentor who was still standing in the corner of the room with a scowl. Batman was probably the only one who wasn't sympathizing with Percy, which was not really all that odd, not to Robin. It was more of a black and white scale that Batman graded people on in his vigilante work, there was a thin narrow gray sliver somewhere in between, but it was rare that it was ever put to any use. Batman wasn't a bad guy, just really misunderstood; as cliche as that sounds.

"How would we even get in contact with the gods? Just bow our heads and pray? Or some weird sacrifice that needs the blood of a goat?" Wally questioned causing Connor to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Why not call the number Percy used to get a hold of his Dad yesterday?" Robin mumbled as he looked towards his mentor for a little help, it was his phone after all.

Batman seemed to catch on to what the teen was wanting as he unclipped the small phone from his belt. He didn't have to scroll through anything considering this was a temporary phone that could be tossed at any moment, the last and only number on his phone was the number Jackson had called. Everyone went quiet as they heard the ringtone echo throughout the room, only to end in a voice message.

"Maybe they are busy. Ya know, doing god stuff." Flash attempted to ease Aquaman who looked like someone was slowly killing his puppy.

"Maybe Percy just left, we did take up a day and a half of his time. Him staying in one place would attract monsters, wouldn't it?" Green Arrow raised an eyebrow when Aquaman gave him this look that made it seem like he had said something rather inappropriate.

"That would be rather fine and dandy to believe," Aquaman crossed his arms with a scowl, "If Percy was a fucking god. Demigods can't flash anywhere on their own free will."

The room fell silent and Green Arrow felt bitter at how harshly his idea had been shot down. He was only trying to lighten the mood a little bit considering it looked like the King of Atlantis was about to have a heart attack with his side-kick following closely behind. Batman wasn't quite certain what to do at that moment, other than repeatedly pressing the call button on his phone; maybe someone would answer. M'gann played with her fingers as the tense atmosphere caused her to quickly escape back to the kitchen. Connor watched as she left, silently wishing he could follow her. But he stayed as still as possible from his place on the couch, if he moved to get up, there was no doubt that Superman would immediately lock eyes with him and he really didn't feel like experiencing that awkward moment anywhere in the near future.

Flash stood up from the couch with a dramatic stretch as he yawned, "Well, as fun as it is to sit here and argue with each other, and the wonderful tension filled silences... I'm just gonna go run around the city; maybe I can find Perce while I'm at it."

Just as he was about to take a step forward, the undeniable sound of a door-bell ringing had him pausing. "Did somebody order pizza?" He joked under his breath.

Nobody found that funny at the moment considering the fact that somebody was at their door, ringing the door-bell of a house that was a good three hundred miles away from civilization.

* * *

 **Not going to give excuses of why I am so late with this chapter, because honestly its too many things to count, but i'm sure you don't wanna hear about my life problems. This chapter is short and I am not proud of it in any form. I may rewrite this chapter after I am done with my Spanish and Latin classes.**


	7. Chapter 6

Green Arrow sighed heavily as he looked around the room, it would have been hilarious had it not been such a stressful situation; the fact that everyone had frozen in their spot as if they didn't move, the visitors would vanish. After nearly a minute passing by with no one bothering to move, it became clear that if he didn't answer the door himself, it wouldn't happen. Grumbling irritably under his breath, he made the short distance across to the front door. Superman narrowed his eyes, trying to use his x-ray vision to view the visitors behind the door. Once the Kryptonian saw the strangers, he furrowed his eyebrows... they were... weird. Usually when he looked at people with his x-ray vision, he saw their skeletons in various shades of blue-ish grey; these... people didn't have organs but more along the lines of bright orbs centered inside their torsos, each person with a different color light. Before he could open his mouth in warning, Arrow already had the door swinging wide open.

Khaldur shifted uncomfortably from his place on the floor. The same alarm bells that had went off with Percy was nothing compared to the screaming his subconscious was doing; he didn't know why. The room was probably one of the safest place to be considering all the powerful people clustered together; they had two kyrptonians (If Connor could be considered one), two speedsters, a excellent archer, a shape-shifting alien, an-

 _None of that saved Percy._

Khaldur swallowed thickly as his subconscious ruined what little safety he felt. Why did it have to do that? He was already aware of all the details that could cause the situation to be even more screwed over; giving a little faith never hurt someone, right?

"Where's Perce?!"

M'gann jumped in her seat, not expecting the loud question. Connor slid his hand across the couch cushions so it rested almost imperceptibly against hers, trying to ignore the questioningly glance she sent his way.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Green Arrow gave a strained smile as he tried to use his body to shield their views from seeing the rest of the rooms occupants.

Aquaman clenched his jaw as he felt his heart hammer in his chest almost painfully. Maybe it would have been best if he had just stayed in Atlantis instead of playing hero; it certainly would have kept him out of any situation like this.

There was _thirteen_ painfully familiar faces that had his stomach curling in on itself as he held his breath subconsciously. Fuck, bad number.

* * *

Ares grunted as he adjusted his leather jacket and slicked his dark hair back away from his eyes. He was more than annoyed with his father and uncle. They were gods, superior beings that shouldn't have to bow down in any form to mortals or hide who they truly are; that was the problem at the moment. Zeus didn't want to flash-in, not in front of no telling how many mortals; something about causing pandemonium within the government or some shit. And Uncle P agreed with the Thunderhead! For gods sake, his son's being held by mortals as a terrorist! And he is wanting to take precious time away by walking 'civilly' up to the house that Hermes had tracked down?

"Allow me to do the talking. I want to get back to Olympus as soon as possible." Zeus grumbled as he ringed the door bell. He really didn't understand why in chaos name everyone had to accompany him and his brother to retrieve Perseus. He was the King of gods, and the kids uncle, so he had every right to be dealing with the situation at hand. And Poseidon- well, obviously- it was his son. This was only going to cause a unnecessary scene that would undoubtly lead to a migraine and a lot of clean up; what type of cleaning that would take place had yet to be decided.

"If you truly wanted that, we would have flashed in." Ares snapped as he stuffed his hands down into his pockets with a scowl that could melt steel with its intensity. Zeus locked his jaw in annoyance as he tried to remember that he was _above_ such childish acts such as eye rolling, but it was hard to hold back at times. He loved his children, truly, but they tested his patience at the highest of levels. His bad addiction of sleeping around bit him in the ass way too many times in the past, but he enjoyed his kids; The only down fall to having immortal children... they never grow up mentally, not completely. He didn't mind that his godly children indulge themselves with pranks and games, but when it came to them being able to let go grudges, seeing reason, or following orders... you could fucking forget ever having that ideal. Apollo and Hermes acted like two year olds with their games, Aphrodite threw herself at men, Athena buried herself within books in the library, Artemis believed all men to be evil and that love was a illusion, Persephone was stuck in a game of tug of war and never able to call one place home, Dionysus was a glorified drunk, Hephaestus locked himself up in his workshop,... and Ares, he was bloody-thirsty and he believed he only existed to be on the battlefield drowning in blood; Zeus didn't know where the hell he went wrong in raising his kids. Then again, his family had always had a fucked up factor to it; Zeus' father did eat his siblings and tried to do the same to him.

After a few moments of complete silence, Zeus went to ring the doorbell again but Apollo already had his palm slamming against it roughly. The god of the sky raised an eyebrow at his blonde son as he watched the normally happy-go-lucky god narrow his eyes at the metal door as if it was the most offensive thing. What was his problem? Zeus glanced back at the rest of his family to see them all in similar states. Was everyone having a pms-ing moment? It wasn't like this was the first time Percy had ran into trouble. And nine times out of ten, the demigod manages to pull himself out of said trouble without the help of the gods. So why in chaos name was everyone so melancholy? He wasn't expecting for the front door to open so quickly and when it did, he was still turned around looking at his weird bunch of family. Apollo seemed to think that was his moment to shine as he basically yelled, "Where's Perce?!"

Zeus scowled as he turned back around quickly, sending a small glare at impatient kid before looking at the stranger that was at the door. The man was weirdly dressed in a dark green leather suit with a hood over his blonde hair and a black mask hiding his eyes, over his back was a bow and quiver full of arrows. Was this one of those cosplay things that Apollo rambled about?

"I'm sorry,but who are you?" The weird guy gave a smile that seemed a little forced on his part but Zeus wasn't about to call the poor man out.

Zeus blinked as he prepared to just answer with the simple 'Percy's family', but apparently that seemed wrong in Ares' eyes as he killed all the words on his fathers tongue in less than seconds. "The gods." How did Ares not see the issue with just blurting anything that came to mind out loud? Maybe Athena was right when she said her brother only had brains in battle. "Now where is my cousin, dipshit?"

Maybe it was the fact that Ares reply was so bluntly honest with them being gods or the fact that a buff-biker-murderous looking dude just called him 'dipshit' for no reason, but the guy in green turned six shades lighter. "I-I assume you're speaking of Perseus, yes?" Zeus gave a firm nod as the man opened the door wider than before, a silent gesture to come in. It would have been funny at how all thirteen gods shuffled through the doorway like standing outside was slowly killing them from the inside out. If Zeus thought that the green-man looking strange, the people inside looked even weirder. So many guys in tights... Zeus shivered internally. What guy found tights appealing? Ares seemed to share the feeling as he curled his lip up in disgust as he glared at everyone.

"Arthur." Poseidon's eyes immediately snapped to the all familiar form standing behind the couch. He had already been aware of the man's activities when he wasn't ruling the kingdom; after all, anything said in the ocean traveled right back to him. He noticed how the merman's posture stiffened even further under his gaze. Poseidon didn't know quite why his reaction was so negative, he's never been an ass of a ruler; he tried to play fair.

Arthur came around the couch kneeling with a young teenager following his lead, "My Lord." Poseidon felt his eye twitch in irritation. He really should have been use to this type of treatment considering how long he had been receiving it, but he couldn't handle it like his little brother, Zeus. It was too attention-grabbing for him. "Don't kneel. Call me Poseidon. I'm not into formalities like my brother."

Despite the jab within that sentence, Zeus didn't take any offence. He liked the respect that came from having people bow before the gods, especially before him.

"I'm not asking again, assholes." Ares grumbled as he crossed his arms causing Zeus to sigh. He loved drama, but it was only certain types that he truly enjoyed; this type of drama not being one of them.

A man in his early thirties took a few steps forward, his body covered in a dark blue tight suit with a red and yellow 'S' stamped on his chest. "Percy was here a few hours ago." He paused as he furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "He was about to leave to return back to Olympus when this bright light appeared and he was gone. We thought that may have been one of your doings; apparently that was the wrong assumption."

Artemis frowned. A bright light? It sounded like a god flashing Percy out, but everyone on Olympus had been looking for the guy; it wasn't any of them. The options of who else could have taken the kid was limitless, he had so many enemies. It may even be a new enemy.

"Shit. What the hell do we do now, old man? The mortals know of our existence, they could be a threat to our children; we can't leave them be." Ares was quick to turn on Zeus, who barely had the time to pay the god of war any attention. Zeus was immediately beside his older brother as he gripped the gods shoulder tightly. His bright sea green eyes was now a dark shade of blue and gray as he attempted to keep his anger in. Percy had been kidnapped! Again! What made it all the worst, was the fact that the demigod had the protection of the Olympian Council and still managed to be nabbed right beneath their noses. It couldn't be Kronos again, he was still reforming in the pits. It could have been monsters, but no monster he knew of had the godly ability of flashing. It was hard enough to find Percy in the mortal world; how the hell was they suppose to find the ADHD kid in the greek world? He knew that it was wrong to think this way; but he couldn't help wishing that any other demigod became the neon-painted target for gods and monsters. Why did Percy have to be the one to get passed around by every immortal being known to be an ass?

* * *

 **My brain went dead. Despite how it may seem, none of my stories are planned out in any form. I write chapters as I go. This chapter really sucks and I'm not proud; but I am determined to make the next chapter better and longer than this. Writer's block sucks majorly.**


	8. sorry

It will be a while before I update any of my stories. I was in a car wreck this weekend and the air bag has messed up both my wrists. Will post when I improve a bit.


	9. I just cant do it right now

I am going to start this off with: im sorry. I wont be posting anything for the forseeable future due to family trouble.

I have helped raise my two oldest nieces since birth for 10 years with my parents because my brother didnt want to be 'weighed' down. He divorced their bio mom (who is a abusive bitch that sleeps with several guys) and gave visitation rights to her for every other weekend. We bought my brother a double trailer and put it on the front of our property, and my nieces probably seen him a handful of times over the years. My mom bought him his first 8 cars, most of which he destoryed by racing. He only had to pay his insurance, water, and electric bill. He usually couldnt even pay that and 'borrows' the cash from my dad. He has been fired from work so much, (due to his attitude and staying off work to play video games) he has to leave town to find work. He has never bought my nieces christmas presents or birthday presents, he has bought several game systems and cars. My mom tried making up for it, telling my nieces he was busy and couldnt come to visit or didnt have the money. We text him when we had birthday parties or school events so he could come, but he never did. This past easter he decided he was going to play daddy and took my nieces after a lot of screaming saying me and my mom were control freaks. Without permission, he moved my other sibling with his family into the trailer the very next day.

He and his girlfriend moved into the house beside her mothers and wouldnt let us see the kids for a month. I eventually was allowed to go after school to 'babysit'. I discovered my nieces didnt have their own beds and had a handful of grown up shirts for clothes. The dogs frequently went in the girls room and use the bathroom. My brother had a argument with his girlfriend at the end of the month and was kicked out. He handed my nieces back to us while he lived in a hotel. We took him food and some gas money, and left it at that. That was in may. Between may and now he has been with 3 different girls, the current one he is living with is still married with 3 kids of her own. She kicked her husband out of her trailer and moved my brother in within two days. We took my nieces to visit and went trick or treating and went to the ladys kids birthday party just for my brother to see his kids. Everything was okay, we thought everything was over. The one thing we didnt allow was my nieces was not to spend the night with my brother and the girl because they had no room of their own, and the lady has two boys of her own.

The day after getting back from a birthday party with my brother, My oldest niece told her teachers about how her bio mom locks her and her sister in a room and doesnt feed them (its court ordered for the kids to see her), naturally child services was called without our knowledge. Since the biomom lives in georgia, we had to drive there to let the Child services lady talk privately with the kids. Directly after we leave, my mom gets a phone call from my dad. My brother brought the police saying we kidnapped his kids and dont allow him to see them. He thought WE called child services on him, and wouldnt believe anything else. We were 3 and a half hours away from the trailer he is staying in, and he demanded we get the kids to him with their backpacks or he would file to get my mom arrested. There was no way we could have made it in time and he refused to answer phone calls, the only text i would recieve was '9pm' (the deadline to bring the kids back). We brought them back at 11 without backpacks because we didnt have the time to go by the house. We didnt even speak to him, we were hugging the kids and he demanded we get the f off his property before he called the cops again. They posted on facebook begging for clothes for the kids.

My parents have been deeply depressed, i have as well. Those kids are more my sisters than nieces. Christmas isnt even an option right now without them. But we promised to leave the decorations up and the presents unmoved until they came back. One of the gifts was two kittens i kept hidden until they could recieve them christmas, now i cant help but cry seeing them. But i have to stay postive because my mom and dad cant handle anymore negativity. The house is so depressingly quiet and everything on tv reminds me of them. Im still wrapping up their presents to put under the tree. Hopefully, my brother will come christmas with the kids, if only in hopes to recieve his own gifts. And i can probably see them then and let them open their presents.

Until my life gets settled, i wont be posting. I will probably write a little here and there, but it will probably reflect my depressing mood or be a angry chapter.

I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas. Please be grateful to be surrounded by your loved ones and be able to see them daily, life likes to throw curve balls; dont regret not taking every moment possible to be by your familys side and spend time with them, tell them how much you love them every moment of the day, it never gets old, i promise


End file.
